Memories of the past
by Towa Aikawa Mikaze Shirahane
Summary: Jellal posed that he lost his memories, Erza believed him. Jellal loves Erza very much that he doesn't want to tell Erza and the others the truth. what will happen if Ultear told Erza the truth? A Gerza Fanfic
1. Chapter 1: The lost Memories?

** MEMORIES OF THE PAST**

"W-Who are you?" Jellal asked like he doesn't know everything

"Erza, Erza… who's Erza?" Jellal questioned himself "Such a kind name Erza… Erza… Erza" Jellal keeps on repeating to say the name of the girl he doesn't know "Erza, is the woman I loved…" Jellal Suddenly Realized.

* * *

**ERZA'S POV:**

It's been a month since Jellal lost his memories, and master said that the only thing that can help him regain his

memories is to find the thing that's important to him, but how? since Nirvana has been destroyed I can't see the

chance that hasn't been destroyed, but I still need to find it and help Jellal!

**JELLAL'S POV:**

I can't remember everything. What I do remember is that girl named Erza, and she said that I killed our friends. I

wanted to repent for what I've done by killing myself, but why did Erza stop me? could it be? NO! it can't be, but I

love the girl named Erza, so help me regain my memories to seek the truth.

_**"A Prayer whispered in the pale Morning,**_

_**I will follow along the dissorted landscape with you.**_

_**Seeking the 'truth', even a 'lie' is fine right?"**_

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Natsu Greeted everyone with an energetic voice, when he suddenly saw a sad Jellal.

"Oi! What's the problem, Jellal?" Natsu asked Jellal.

" It's actually been a week since Erza left to go to an important mission and I'm worried that something dangerous

might have happened to her!" Jellal blurted, worried about Erza.

Everyone at the guild looked at Jellal and Natsu.

"C-Calm down Jellal! Don't worry, I know Erza very well. She never loses to someone, especially if she keeps her

promises" Natsu said to Jellal.

"Promises?" Jellal wondered and suddenly remembers Erza's promise to him.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"JELLAL!" Erza shouted, weeping.

"ERZA! DIN'T COME NEAR ME, OR ELSE YOU'LL DIE TOO!" Jellal shouted back.

"YOU IDIOT! I WON'T LET YOU DIE WHILE YOU HAVEN'T REGAINED YOUR MEMORIES YET! AND IF YOU DIE, I WON'T

FORGIVE YOU, SO, DON'T DIE YET! I PROMISE I'LL HELP YOU REGAIN YOUR MEMORIES!" Erza said while punching

Jellal.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"So... let's believe in her, okay?" Natsu smiled at Jellal.

"Okay...: Jellal nodded, agreeing with Natsu.

"Then, let's have a par-ty?" Natsu was suddenly cut off when somebody slammed the door.

"So, Natsu... is this what happens when I'm not here?" Erza said, looking enraged

"N-N-NO... THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Natsu was shivering, scared to let Erza hit him in the face.

"Erza!" Jellal shouted, and started running towards her. He threw his arms around her, saying "Erza, thank

goodness, you're safe" Jellal told Erza happily.

"J-Jellal...?" Erza was shocked seeing as she wasn't used to Jellal hugging her and saying stuff like that. After a

minute, Erza blushed resembling a tomato.

"E-Erza...?" Mirajane asked, wondering what happened to Erza.

"Erza? Why are you Blushing?" Lucy looked curious, since she rarely saw Erza like that.

"e-eh? EH?!" Erza looked confused and pushed Jellal away from her, and ran away to the garden.

"Erza! WAIT!" Jellal Shouted, trying to convince Erza not to run away from him.

"Man! I've never saw Erza like that" Gray said

"She Liiiiiiiikes him..." Happy rolled his tongue

Jellal Suddenly blushed because of what Happy said.

"You should follow her Jellal" Natsu told Jellal. He smiled letting letting Jellal know what he needs to do.

"Okay." Jellal agrred, he ran to the same direction where Erza was heading, when he suddenly saw her "Erza!" he

shouted.

"J-Jellal..." Erza said trying to forget the fact that she ran away from him "W-What are you doing here?" Erza asked

and turned away, not wanting to meet Jellal's eyes.

"You know you shouldn't push yourself too hard just to help me..." Jellal told Erza.

"W-What are y-" Erza was cut off when Jellal spoke.

"You shouldn't push yourself. I was worried about you when you were gone for about a week!" Jellal said, wanting

Erza to understand his feelings "You shouldn't help me anym-" Jellal suddenly stopped when Erza slapped him

"..." he silently stared at her and looked at the ground.

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHY I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU?!" Erza shouted, questioning Jellal.

"...?" Jellal was still staring at the ground, until he heard what he wanted to hear from Erza.

**"I love you!"** Erza confessed. Jellal's eyes widened and he suddenly stared at her.

"W-What are y-" Jellal's words was cut off.

"That's right I love you Jellal Fernandes!" Erza said it again while blushing, after a moment, she started to cry.

"!" Jellal was shocked by her confession.

"Erza..." Jellal started to say, and realizes he doesn't know how to respond.

"... even if you killed our friends, and gave me the freedom I don't deserve, I-I've still fallen in love with you!" Erza

went on.

Jellal instinctively hugged Erza.

" I love you too, Erza..." Jellal confessed to her too "ah, your last name..." Jellal suddenly remembers "that's right,

it's the color of your hair... Scarlet... Erza Scarlet..." Jellal said

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"Fernandes... that last name was really hard to pronounce..." young Wally said.

"hehehehe... yours to, the name Wally Buchanan is rally hard to pronounce to." young Jellal said as he smiles.

"Erza... what about you?" young Wally asked

"Hmm?" young Erza wondered

"Your last name..." young Wally said.

"I don't have..." young Erza said.

"Wow... what a beautiful Scarlet" young Jellal said as he held young Erza's short hair. "Ah! I know let's name you

Erza Scarlet..." young Jellal continued.

"Hey, don't go name people..." young Wally said.

"Scarlet... the color of your hair, so I won't forget." young Jellal said as he smiled at Erza.

"Scarlet... Erza Scarlet..." young Erza said, as she looks at her beautiful short scarlet hair.

_**END OF FLASHBACK:**_

"Huh?! y-you remember?" Erza couldn't believe that Jellal was regaining his memories.

"yeah, but not all of my memories. I heard what you and Makarov were talking about, 'That the most important

thing in my life can help me regain my memories' and you're important to me Erza, you are the one who can help me

regain my memories" Jellal said, hugging her tightly and Erza hugged Jellal tightly too.

**JELLAL'S POV:**

Erza, whatever happens I love you...

but, what would I do if you learned the truth?

I'm Scared...


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth (Jellal's Story)

Tobi: Hey Guys! As you wish I updated it! Please review and follow the story and don't forget to follow me as the Author :D

_**Disclaimers:  
**_

**I don't own Fairy tail! Mashima Hiro owns it!**

* * *

**Memories of the Past**

"**You cried just now**

**Like a sobbing child.**

**Even if the future becomes invisible, I will protect you.**

**I gazed up and stared at the summer sky.**

**You keep trying to act tough and refused to show your tears**

**Despite the fact you're actually scared.**

**In order not to lose those important to you,**

**You have to run this far desperately."**

* * *

**JELLAL'S POV:**

I was really, really happy when I learned that Erza loves me back, but what will I do if Erza learned the

Truth? That I didn't really lose my memories? That I lied because I love her, and I want to be with her…

"**The thing closest to you,**

**You need to always pay the most attention to**

**If you get to close to something**

**You'll lose sight of it…"**

"Jellal! Good Morning!" Erza greeted me with a smile on her face. I wish this lasted forever…

"Good Morning, Erza" I greeted back.

"**Infinite mystery is the gift of the Goddess**

**We seek it thus and take it to the Sky**

**Ripples form on the waters surface**

**The wandering Soul knows no rest."**

Back when we were kids, we were taken as prisoner. Many kids like us that time died because of Slavery, they tortured us and punished us with no mercy. It's true that I killed our friends, but it's because of Zeref, the one who possessed me. During that time I gave Erza her freedom, and I told her that Freedom is not a thing that exists in this world. I left her in an Island, and while I departed I felt the pain of being separated from someone. A few years have past and at last we both meet again. As I gazed into her innocent eyes, her eyes burned with the promise of hate. During our fight, I nearly killed her, as I pushed her into the R-System Crystal for her to be a sacrifice, as the Crystal continues to devour her I told her that I love her. It was good thing that Natsu rescued her. Me and Natus fight, and it was my lost for the battle. After that incident, I met Erza again in Nirvana, but this time I acted that I have lost my memories, and this time I wanted to repent for my sins, by casting a self- destruction on my body in order to die, but Erza punched me and told me "I won't allow it! I won't allow you to die like this! You've committed crimes! You must remember everything! Don't think you can be at ease without knowing anything! Don't expect to be forgiven by the people who you've hurt! Live and struggle!" and after that I've, awakened into reality.

"I now have the reason to live…" I whispered

"**Fallen and born here**

**I want to love this blood- soaked world without fear**

**Instead of being forgiven, forgive and have faith and remain on the face of this earth**

**To count the tearful days that pass."**

_And she learned the truth…_

"J-Jellal… y-you didn't lose your memories?" Erza asked me as she looked shocked.

"Damn you, Ultear…" my anger over Ultear worsened.

"Jellal, it's alright for her to learn the truth right? You know I love you more than anything, so, Jellal, you can be mine right?" Ultear asked, wanting me to go with her.

"Tch…!" I was already furious with her.

"Jellal, I trusted you, and I loved you, but why do you have to lie about everything?!" Erza cried out.

_I'm Afraid…_

"B-Because I wanted to be with you…" I replied looking guilty for lying to her that I lost my memories.

_Erza… I love you__…_

"**All of it was for this moment…**

**I'm sure from the beginning you knew**

**I was the only one who couldn't leave you again**

**I made you realize this is a sign for you."**

"HAHAHA! Stop this nonsense, my dear Jellal! I know that I'm the one you love…" Ultear trailed off.

"hahaha… you are merely a toy for my plan, Ultear. Don't think I stayed with you because I loved you." I snapped her.

"Jellal…" Erza trailed off, looking shocked.

"heh… so that's the truth Jellal?" Ultear said, an evil aura surrounding her.

"yes…" I replied, looking defiant.

"Then for me to get you, I need to kill Erza…" Ultear smirked at me, and attempted to kill Erza.

"I won't allow that!" Erza shouted, and enraged at Ultear.

This is all my fault! I should finish this argument I started. The woman who loved me and woman I loved are now battling in front of me…

_…ERZA!_

"**These tears that brim are neither from weakness nor regret…**

**They're fragments born from pain…"**


	3. Halloween Special

Tobi: Hi Guys! This is a special story for Halloween… Based on Rin K. and Len K. "Trick or Treat"

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own Fairy Tail! Mashima Hiro owns it! And I don't own Vocaloid to.

* * *

**Halloween Special (Trick or Treat?)**

**"Deeper, deeper, you come into the forest, pulled by a voice so sweet****  
****Come on, come on, you want to go even deeper to meet****  
****Quickly, quickly, come as fast as your little legs can run into the dark****  
****Come on, come on, it'll be so fun, let's play a game, on your mark!"**

* * *

"Jellal… I think we're lost…" Erza said.

"Don't worry we're not lost…" Jellal said for Erza to calm down. "Look! There's a house over there!" Jellal pointed out, as they ran towards the house they saw a blonde girl who is holding a doll that looks like her.

"Hello there…" The Girl greeted the two.

"Hello… what are you doing here in the woods?" Erza asked.

"I live here…" The girl answered.

"What is your name?" Jellal asked.

"Michelle… Michelle Lobster…" Michelle answered

"What a cute doll you have… does it have a name?" Erza asked.

"Imitatia…" Michelle answered.

"?" Erza and Jellal were wondering what kind of name was that.

"By the way, can we stay in your house?" Jellal asked.

"Sure…" Michelle answered as he smiled.

* * *

"**This cinnamon stick is a wonderful magic stick****  
****Imagine that you're drowning in the sweetest syrups****  
****Dreams relieve of you of problems and sorrows that make you weep****  
****Because they are heaven-made, have one and fall asleep****  
****But they are only good if you are surrounded by hallucinations****  
****When you take the blindfold off, there's no more pleasant creations****  
****You will see that your hands are tied and bound, dragging at my heels****  
****You've already given up, don't take it back, it's a deal"**

* * *

Michelle started to make sweets for them, she served hot chocolate drink for them to cool down, but a scary aura was lingering around the house, Jellal and Erza felt that presence, and they took caution.

"Wow! This tastes great!" Erza exclaimed as she smiles for tasting the most tastiest chocolate she ever had.

"You're right…" Jellal agreed, but still took caution.

"I'm sorry if I'm serving you sweets, I don't have any food…it's only sweets, sweets, sweets…" Michelle said.

"It's okay…" Erza said. "By the way… do you like sweets?" Erza asked Michelle.

"Yes…Very…" Michelle said, making Erza shiver from the scary voice that has been whispering in her head.

_It's 10 o' clock already…_

"You guys can sleep in the living room… please feel at home…" Michelle said.

"Thank you…" Jellal said.

"Good Night…" Michelle said with smirking smile in her.

_That Presence…_

Jellal woke up at 12 o' clock but he can't see anything… the same with Erza… Jellal and Erza heard a laugh… and it is a familiar voice…

"Michelle…?" Jellal said, wondering.

"hahahaha! It's no use, I've blind folded you guys… you will be one of my best collection…" Michelle said, insane. "Sleep…" Michelle said

* * *

"**Sometimes we see the shine of doubt flickering on the double edged knife****  
****A faultless love does not exist, there's no perfect feeling in this life****  
****Through a hole in the blindfold, there was something I thought I'd never see****  
****Lantern shadows that grew at night unconsciously frightened me****  
****My, my, you bad kid, how dare you wake so early****  
****If your blindfold comes off, then should I blind you instead?****  
****Hey look, you're laughing, now isn't that the cutest sight?****  
****But you still wear lies, so let's get back to our play tonight"**

* * *

"A dream…?" Jellal wondered. "No it's not!" Jellal exclaimed. "Erza!" Jellal shouted.

_I see something… Lanterns… !_

_Erza is not even here…_

"tsk…tsk…tsk… what a bad boy, peeking under the blindfold…" Michelle said "Imitatia…" Michelle called.

"hahahaha!" Imitatia laughed "Sayonara…" Imitatia said.

"!" Jellal was shocked.

_**SLASH!**_

**"Hey..." "Give me that..?.." "Giggle..."****"Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse?****  
****Milk is what you want because it made you well at your own house?****  
****This is my domain, my place where it's just as warm as any place****  
****I'll just toll what's in your pocket, now you should not lose any face****  
****Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here right now****  
****Don't ask why or when or where, you don't even need to know how****  
****Eat these sweets, they tempt you into believing false hospitality****  
****Give me that, quickly, just give it here right now to me"**

* * *

_The End…?_


End file.
